


Family Name

by pickleplum



Series: Tales from the Shatterdomes [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Jaeger Academy, Jaeger Pilots, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc met his best friend in the first days at the Academy; Scott met ... someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Name

**Author's Note:**

> 17 January 2015  
> Jaeger Academy  
> Kodiak, AK, United States

\- Sunset, Broken Hill, 10 Sep 2017 — Nate -

"Which of ye got the family name?" asks a feminine voice, accent thick and Adelaidean.

Scott appraises the speaker.

Brunette, petite, a posture that whispers 'Navy', and ... isn't she the one with all the answers in that damn engineering course?

She drops her tray across from his and slides into place on the bench.

"Stole all mine from my forebears," he replies. "Li'l brother caught his from the guy who saved his and Mum's lives." Aha! "What about yours? Didn't grow up with any 'Meadow's."

"My parents thought it was 'cute." Makes a face. "Now everyone thinks I'm some sorta flower child."

Scott goes for 'surprised'. "A tiny thing like you isn't?"

Her hand closes around her fork. "I know at **least** three ways to kill ye with this." She waves it as menacingly as possible—which isn't very.

"Pretty sure I know at least **six** ways to block you," he smirks, leaning back.

"Ye wanna test that?"

Scott pushes to his feet. "Why the hell not?" Indicates the fork. "Don't think the instructors will take kindly to us sticking each other with silverware, though."

Meadow drops it, stands. "Yea. We'll just have to do this hands-on."

"Yep." He steps around the table, gallantly offers his arm.

"Yep," agrees Meadow, smiling and linking hers.

"You're different than the rumours say," Scott offers as they stroll along an obscure corridor in the general direction of the gym.

"Oh really. What do those rumours say?"

"That you're more likely to turn a fork into a clever li'l machine than stab somebody with it."

Meadow giggles. "Well, the rumours're **mostly** right. I wasn't gonna stick ye."

"Then why the show, Miz Meadow?"

"None 'a that!" She separates and punches his arm.

"Oi!" He rubs the spot.

"As for the show, I needed **some** excuse to get ye alone," she huffs, a mischievous glint lighting her eyes.

Scott's heart picks up a little speed, but he keeps his voice teasing. "And why's that?"

"So I could do this." Meadow shoves him against the wall, stretches up on her toes, and kisses him deeply.

When she lets him come up for air, he gasps, "If **that's** what you wanted, you could've just **asked**."

"More fun my way."

There's a purr and a promise in her voice that has all Scott's blood migrating away from his brain.

"You could be onto some—"

She hauls off and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to artificiallifecreator for the beta work! Awesome as always!
> 
> Miz Meadow Cascarret eventually become the left hemisphere pilot of the Jaeger _Triton Tasmania_ , while Scott, of course, takes a pilotship in _Lucky Seven_.
> 
> Photo by [irus_le](https://www.flickr.com/photos/irus_le/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/irus_le/4384193973/)
> 
> [Revised version posted 25 February 2016]


End file.
